fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 161
|Story Romaji Title = Chariotto |Funimation Title=Chariots |Adapted = Chapter 275 |Air Date = December 15, 2012 |Episode = 161 |Arc = Grand Magic Games arc |Opening Song = Break through |Ending Song = Kimi ga Kureta Mono |Adapted 2 = Chapter 276 |Adapted 3 = Chapter 277 (to page 9) }} Chariot is the 161st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Fairy Tail celebrates, ignoring the first day's results and aiming to turn things around. However, an S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberus known as Bacchus interrupts the festivity, revealing that he will be joining the Games. The second day of the Grand Magic Games then commences with the event, Chariot. Summary Following their defeat on the first day's events, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate in the pub, much to Cana's annoyance, who calls them pathetic. Natsu decides to participate in the second day's event, in order to turn things around, but Gajeel, upon hearing this, decides to join as well. Then, Lucy and Gray arrive at the pub, declaring that now they are more excited than ever about the Games. After all the Fairy Tail Mages have gathered, Makarov announces that today's defeat may lead to tomorrow's victory, and the Mages party to celebrate their future victory. Meanwhile, the white knight has an audience with the king and asks him what he would like to see in the second day of the Games, and the other man replies that he wants to see Bacchus fighting, against the Fairy Tail Mage with the ability to transform. The other man apparently understands who the King means and says he will arrange it, before excusing himself and leaving, saying he cannot rest now that a particular event is drawing close. Back at the pub, Natsu defeats Max in a fight, and Gajeel says he will be the one to fight him next. Laxus prevents Gajeel from doing so, and Gajeel then proceeds to taunt Laxus, much to Freed's annoyance, who tries to call for the other members of Thunder God Tribe, only to find out that they have passed out from their drinking competition against Cana. Seeing this, a man appears and challenges Cana to a drinking competition, ignoring Macao and Wakaba's warnings about what Cana is capable of. However, they are proven wrong, as the man wins the competition and takes Cana's bra as a "trophy". This angers Macao and Wakaba, who attack the drunk man, but he easily counters and pins them both to the ground. Erza identifies the man as Bacchus, and questions the reasons behind him choosing not to participate in the Games. Bacchus replies that he thought he would let the younger members participate, but seeing how they lost in their matches, he decided to join. He also warns Erza that he will settle the score the next time they fight. After he leaves, Erza reveals to her friends that Bacchus is an S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberus, and one with whom she has always tied so far. Natsu says that perhaps this was the case long ago, but now there is no way he is stronger than her. Meanwhile, back at the infirmary, Carla reveals her vision to Porlyusica. She explains that she only saw fragments of some events. A white knight, Mercurius collapsing, and Lucy singing inside. The second day of the Games arrives, and it begins with the event named Chariot. The guest commentator for this day is none other than the reporter Jason. Chapati Lola then proceeds to explain the nature of Chariot. The participants of this event have to run through a line of moving vehicles and reach the goal. Much to Fairy Tail's disappointment, Natsu is in last place, since his motion sickness prevailed, as he has to ride the moving vehicles, but Gajeel and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth, who also suffer from motion sickness, are only steps away from him, with Gajeel wondering why the motion disease hit him too. Meanwhile, Kurohebi from Raven Tail is in first place, followed by Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel's Risley. Bacchus, who is also participating, is far behind them. The above Mages all use their respective skills in order to run faster or prevent their opponents from getting ahead of them, but when Bacchus unleashes his own abilities, he runs so fast that he destroys the vehicles under his feet. He keeps up with and surpasses the other participants, even Kurohebi, who was in first place, and reaches the goal first, giving his team 10 points. He is followed by Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka and Ichiya, who get second, third, fourth and fifth place respectively. The three Dragon Slayers are still last place, and Sting congratulates Gajeel for finally becoming a real Dragon Slayer. Team Sabertooth discusses Dragon Slayers getting motion sick, and Rogue Cheney reveals that apparently this is a problem all Dragon Slayers have in common, despite him thinking only Sting and himself do. When Mirajane asks Laxus if he gets motion sick too, he tells her not to tell anyone, despite Juvia saying that now it is pretty obvious. Back to the event, Sting laughs at Natsu and Gajeel's attempts to reach the goal despite their motion sickness, but says he will forfeit and let them get a point, since it will not make any difference in the end. However, he first asks them why they decided to compete in the Grand Magic Games again, since in the past Fairy Tail never cared for its public image and strength. Natsu replies that he does it for his guild mates and for all that they endured during the seven years he was gone, and because he wants to prove to everyone that his guild too has moved on and improved since then. This moves all his guild mates, and even Sting himself, who witnesses Natsu and Gajeel reaching sixth and seventh place, getting 2 and 1 points for their teams respectively, also gaining the audience's sympathy for the first time since the beginning of the Games. Natsu is moved to the infirmary, and Lucy visits him to ask Porlyusica if he is going to be alright. The other woman replies that he just got motion sick and that he will be alright. As Lucy leaves, Porlyusica asks Carla if she is going to tell Lucy what she saw, but Carla says that it is just a dream, and certainly not a premonition, so she doesn't have to know. Back in the arena, the battle part of the second day starts, with Raven Tail's Kurohebi competing against Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta. Meanwhile, Lucy arrives to watch the matches, but witnesses a bruised Flare Corona being bullied by her teammate, Alexei, and looks away much to her depression and disappointment. In the arena, Toby and Kurohebi place a bet. If Toby wins, Kurohebi will have to tell him his real name, but if Kurohebi wins, Toby will reveal a big secret of his to him. The two Mages then begin their fight, each aiming to win the bet. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Chariot (started and concluded) *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * |Parufamu Majikku}} * |Mimikku}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} Spells used * * 距離吸引|Shunsoku no Parufamu Zero Kyori Kyūin}} *Sand Body * |Sando Riberion}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Items used *Magic Perfume * Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga Fiore's King says he wants to see Sting and Rogue battle but wants to save them for last. In the anime he does not. *In the anime after Toby and Kurohebi make their bet there is more of the battle shown. In the manga there is not. *During Toby and Kurohebi's battle, Elfman admires them calling them "a man" in the anime, while he does not in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes